


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by KittyKatz009



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: Mornings were made to go well, right?





	Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, three years ago I was at Barnes and Nobel and it was James Patterson day! There was an activity where you had like 10 minutes (I think it was less though because like no one came to participate) to write in a Patterson-esque style. Thus, here comes this little Maximum Ride drabble.

Today was going to be a good day- I could just feel it. We got to sleep at my mother’s house- the first time in ages that we got to do that! No Erasers attacked us while we slept- which was a good thing. I awoke, well rested and excited for the day and some of mom’s homemade chocolate chip cookies. Today was going to be a great day. 

Oh, how wrong could I have been? I walk out of my bedroom to a cloud of stink filling mom’s house. That only meant one thing- Gazzy had something he shouldn’t have had. As I run to try and open all of the windows, I trip over wires and other items that I didn’t quite know what they were, but I knew they were Iggy’s bomb making devices. Seriously, how could a blind man be so good at making bombs?! Nudge ran up to me, chatting away about who-knows-what as I tried picking up the mess. She could blabber one-hundred miles per hour and not even know no one was paying attention to her. My head throbbed from the chaos; I hadn’t even had breakfast yet! This was too much!

“FLOCK MEETING NOW!” I scream, running to the kitchen table. We were in my mother’s house for crying out loud! There shouldn’t be this much chaos! Slowly, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel slunk to the table, the first two knowing they were in trouble.

“FANG! Get out here!” I yelled as they rest sat down. I couldn’t discipline and scold them without my right-wing man! It was then that the day turned from bad to worse. Angel looked at me, rubbing sleep out of her eye in that cute way seven-year-olds do, and mumbled two words- “Fang’s gone.”

Great… what happened to my good day?


End file.
